


Salty Tears and Bloodied lips

by GeorginaWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark!Scott McCall, Graphic deaths, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, somewhat au verse i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaWolf/pseuds/GeorginaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott leaves Beacon Hills after being offered to leave with the Nogitsune.<br/>He of course, takes that offer, because after all...<br/>Scott McCall puts people he cares about first rather than himself. </p><p>He should have listened.<br/>He should have saw the signs.<br/>Because a True Alpha can go corrupted with the right steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Tears and Bloodied lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly a drabble I did at 10:20 PM on a Sunday night on Skype.  
> A friend and I were brainstorming about Nogitsune!Stiles and Dark!Scott being a thing and it turned into this sinful thing.  
> There isn't as much as detail as I wished to put into it, considering the fact that the longer that Scott stays with the Void the more his perceptive gets hecked up bad. 
> 
> Also, Scott in the beginning does NOT want the kisses that the Void gives him because it is not at all of the kisses that Stiles would give him. This is an extremely fucked up fic and ironically my first Teen Wolf one.

It's been three months since Scott agreed to the Nogitsune to leave Beacon Hills with it.  
He already had to deal with so many loses, so many deaths, so many things that could have been avoided---and now he had lost his best friend behind the eyes of darkness and chaos. He had agreed to the Fox's terms without a pause, soul and body wanting to reach out and kiss his best friend back. But he was no longer there, the smiling boy who he knew and loved and he could feel himself slowly slipping away. 

And it terrified him. 

When they had left, it was quick and he found himself in a hotel with crappy beds and no WiFi.  
He also found himself being pulled and pushed onto the bed and having bloodied lips. The scratches that could heal quickly of what the Fox had scratched and drew blood only to be fascinated with the way that Scott's tears looked on his cheeks. How that dangerous demon inside of his best friend twisted his heart and soul into a bloody mess.  
How that whenever he saw black eyes staring at his own brown that the flutter of his heart went into slow burning fear. ' Oh Scotty... You are beautiful ' it would chide a week later after he had to forcible kill an innocent in front of the Fox. How he felt that darkness hug and twist in his body, the once red eyes that had glow to protect now arose with the dangerous scarlet of the blood that was now on his claws and shirt. 

He remembers having his chin raised, still snarling at the sin he had just committed.  
The red vision seeing the Fox with a wide grin absolutely delighted that Scott McCall killed a man in cold blood.  
it's words were not warm and burning, it was cold like ice water and it felt like he couldn't breath in the drowning of what he had done. 

" Oh Scotty, look at you. So beautiful with that blood dribbling down your chin and looks at the mess you've made. Such a messy boy. " It said and Scott felt like he was going to throw up. 

This would go on almost every week, the Fox was waning him off of the murder that he would even WANT to commit. It was dangerous on how much Scott lost his thoughts at night, crying in the shower after blood was being washed away and staining the bathtub. He was shaking against the cold tile and couldn't hold back the broken sobs that escaped him. He missed his mother, he missed Allison , he missed Stiles .  
Ooh, how could he ever forgive himself? 

He couldn't. 

He remembers one week, where the both of them were walking down a sidewalk at night. How he noticed that three large drunken men were following them, how his eyes sparkled a burning red and the amusing grin that the Fox had let through. A low grumble in the back of his throat as something in his mind went predatory. Something that he striven to stay away from day one of his first full moon. All he remembers is that he had to protect Stiles---or whatever was left of his best friend, the body was still intact but the Soul may not be there. 

protect stiles was that dark intention in his mind as he ripped apart the men.  
he remembers flashes of red, flesh tearing , screams of death , he remembers the body literally getting ripped in half and remembers him suddenly being kissed. they are back at the hotel.  
scott can't remember much but remembers nails scratching his skin drawing blood.  
he remembers the other teen under him laughing about of how its plan worked.  
how much scott really does care for poor sweet stiles,  
how much it would take for golden sunshine puppy scott mccall to finally break,  
how much time and work it would take for scott to go dark. 

The one moment the Nogitsune let Stiles to see Scott, snarling with red eyes ablaze and claws tearing into the crappy hotel bed sheets, he cried. He cried and touched his friends face, crying how he is so sorry and he loves him , crying with salty tear stained lips that kissed his blood stained ones. Tasted the melted of salt and metallic and felt the younger teen shake as he whispers over and over again on how sorry he is that Scott turned into this.

And then it was all over and the Fox 'tsk tsks ' . 

' wow Scotty, you have no idea how long I waited for this day to come'  
it said as it laughed and drew Scott closer to its host.


End file.
